The invention relates to operation of an interface between a human programmer and a programming controller for ambulatory blood pressure monitoring units, and, more particularly, to operation of an interface utilizing a conventional 12-digit telephone keypad and a prompt display.
Microprocessor controllers are known for the portability they lend to electronic devices and for their low power consumption. As a result of these advantages, microprocessors have been applied to the control many types of devices, including devices intended for the monitoring of human physiological conditions. In the field of medicine, the small size and low power consumption of microprocessors has created the possibility of extended duration monitoring of ambulatory patients by use of portable devices. Acceptance by physicians and patients of these portable devices depends in part upon their simplicity of use.
The manufacturer can, to some extent, anticipate the demands on a portable blood pressure measuring device. It can preprogram an ambulatory patient unit incorporating a microprocessor to execute blood pressure measurements on a periodic basis and to tag the results for storage in memory until opportunity comes for downloading of the information. However, in so doing much of the flexibility that intelligent control affords is lost. Allowing the medical practitioner, or her/his assisting staff, to program intelligent ambulatory diagnostic equipment can only enhance the value of the equipment, provided that programming does not require extensive training, or create the possibility of error in execution of the basic function of the equipment.